


Butter before the Batter

by Ksnuffleskaj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksnuffleskaj/pseuds/Ksnuffleskaj
Summary: For the first time since they got married, Sehun cooks breakfast for his husband Kyungsoo, who tries to help him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Butter before the Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #073
> 
> Cake Batter: A and B's first fight as a married couple happened as they were trying to make breakfast together

"Good morning, dear." Sehun greets his husband with a kiss,

"What's with you today?" Kyungsoo asks his husband, eyes going over the ingredients prepared on their Kitchen counter. There are some eggs, flour, butter, sugar, baking powder, milk, and oil. Sehun’s probably making some pancakes.

Sehun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist lovingly staring into his eyes, “Can’t I want to try and cook for the love of my life?”   
  
A blush decorates squishy cheeks and before Sehun knows it, his cute penguin of a husband is burying his head on his chest, a muffled “Why must you make me fall in love with you more with cheezy lines?” coming out of the heart-shaped lips.

Kyungsoo reluctantly lets go and asks, “Do you want me to help you?” which is quickly turned down by “No no, just sit there and be beautiful like you always are, I prepared your coffee already by the way.”

Kyungsoo hits his arm out of embarrassment on another round of Sehun’s cheesy lines. “I guess I’ll sit down and read this book. Just ask if you need help.” and Kyungsoo proceeds to sit on their dining table nursing his cup of coffee and opening the novel he barely started a month ago.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning, the sun barely peeking through the trees on their neighbor’s backyard seen through their kitchen window. 

It has been only a few weeks since they got married and they are settling down to they this new lifestyle. Although they are not new to living together, this is a new house after living in an apartment for over a year. Their job schedules are nice enough to give them mornings like this to relax and enjoy together. 

___

Sehun … doesn’t really cook.

In the year they lived together Kyungsoo knows Sehun can be trusted in the kitchen since he can cook instant ramen and he helps chop ingredients. Most of all, there has never been a situation where Sehun has destroyed Kyungsoo’s precious kitchen.

But mostly maybe because Kyungsoo is a Chef, and he cooks most of the time, so he did not have a chance to see how disastrous Sehun can be in the Kitchen.

He will  _ now _ .

Sehun follows the recipe he searched on the internet. Mixing all the ingredients.

Things go started to go wrong because  _ Sehun did not want to wash another bowl.  _

So kids, Lesson one: Do not mix wet and dry ingredients all at once.

Sehun cracked the eggs after he put the flour and mixed. As expected, It did not mix well. 

He added the other ingredients and many splattered all over the counter. 

Kyungsoo asks from his place at the table, “Are you sure you do not need help?”

“Nope!”

Then Sehun forgot to put butter first before the pancake batter, and he did not use a non-stick pan. 

As Kyungsoo sees Sehun struggling, he stands up and tries to see what the problem is.

The pancake (it does not look like one, sorry) is in pieces and looks like it was slapped to the pan, It was stuck and is fastly turning brown like it’s burnt. Sehun was trying to scrape it off the pan to flip it with the spatula.

“Honey, you should have put butter or oil first on the pan so it won’t stick.”

Kyungsoo turned to the batter, “Are you sure you mixed this well?”

“I know okay?!” Sehun suddenly raised his voice. 

“Why do you have to raise your voice?”

“Not everyone is as talented in cooking as you!”

“I was just trying to help you!” Kyungsoo has now raised his voice as well.

“And I’m trying to cook!”

“That’s okay if your pancakes are at least recognizable to be pancakes!” Kyungsoo did not mean to Gorden Ramsay his husband, but Sehun started the fight.

“If you wanted someone who cooks so well then you should’ve married Kim Seonho!” Sehun finally exclaims, referring to Kyungsoo’s sous chef, with tears of frustration brimming on his eyes. This comment made Kyungsoo stop and stare.

Gently, he asks, “Love, what’s this about?” then turning the stove off and holding Sehun’s arm to get him to sit at their dining table. 

“ I visited you yesterday at your restaurant because I wanted to surprise you but I saw you tasting his dish and you looked really happy because of your squishy cheeks and your smile and I … I wanted to see that if I cooked for you too. I completely forgot I’m not a chef but it really makes me think if I deserve you.” Sehun proceeds to bury his face on Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo pets his hair “You have the right to feel that way but you also have to remember,” He reaches for the band on Sehun’s finger “that I chose you, two years ago when we started dating, and I choose now and for the rest of my tomorrows, and that we are married.”

He removes Sehun’s head from the crook of his neck and holds his face and stares into his eyes, “I married you not because I thought you could cook for me because I can do that for my self, I’m a chef for a reason, but because I love you, okay?” 

Sehun nods. He really is a baby. Kyungsoo’s baby.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I ruined our breakfast. And also for making a mess in the kitchen.”

“We can go out and eat and make it a date.”

They did, went home, and cuddled for the rest of the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Sesoo and I hope this is good enough. I love this pair a lot!  
> Please forgive any mistakes that you have seen.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
